Universities and/or job training schools often use attendance in class as one metric for monitoring and ensuring student progress. However, existing systems for monitoring attendance require the utilization of class time to determine which attendees are present. Additionally, when attendance is taken at the beginning of a session the attendance check can fail to account for attendees exiting the classroom early. Similarly, when attendance is taken at the end of a session, the attendance check can fail to account for attendees who arrive late, or who enter the session part-way through.
Further complicating attendance monitoring is the requirement that some classes, such as engineering and technical work classes, can utilize two or more distinct classrooms, labs, and learning areas depending on the subject matter being addressed on a particular day. In such a case, student attendance can be varied, stuttered based on schedules, and the like.